


The General And The Jedi VIII: Old Wood

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The General And The Jedi [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Leia decides to do some patching up between Han and his father.
Series: The General And The Jedi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/521074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The General And The Jedi VIII: Old Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: This particular series will follow Han and Luke's married life as they help Leia establish the New Republic. The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)  
> Genres: Drama, Slice-Of-Life  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: January 2, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Disney does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 981  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Ironically, the background for Han in _Solo_ was what I’d usually envisioned for him: hardscrabble and on his own, but then this alternative background took hold of me before I saw the movie and the idea simmered for years. I like the contrasts between our rogue smuggler and the family he grew up with. :)  
> For any who think the use of ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ is jarring, I thought ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’ too formal for Han, and ‘Ma’ and ‘Pa’ is more Clark Kent-ish, ha, ha, so I went with ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’. ;)  
> On Corellia, ‘keep’ and ‘castle’ are used interchangeably.

_“Old feuds can become brittle and dissolve like old wood, if given a nudge.”_

  


**Bartel Dolomite**  
**Corellian Author**  
**2416 O.R.E.**  
**(Old Republic Era)**

  
Leia was enjoying herself very much at Castle Solon. Freed from New Republic duties temporarily, she was merely a friend of the bridegrooms. Well, sister to one, but she was treated less like a Princess and more like a future member of the clan.

She got along extremely well with Han’s mother and sister and added her suggestions for Aldaraanian traditions for the wedding, which were cheerfully accepted.

See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo were big hits, especially with the children. They spent much time in the camp and Threepio was invaluable with his knowledge of Corellian customs. Leia had no wish to commit a _faux pas_.

While Han and Luke were away on their pre-wedding retreat, Leia and Lando spent time together, Leia glad of Lando’s friendship. They liked to spend time in the garden, drinking Lyra’s excellent lemonade.

“So, what do you think of Clan Solon?” Lando asked during one of those pleasant times.

“They are…colorful.”

Lando laughed. “At the very least.”

“They’re wonderful.” Leia sipped her lemonade. “But…”

They were sitting under a mapleleaf tree in white wrought-iron chairs next to a round matching table. The Leaftide colors were putting on a show of brilliant yellow, orange and red. The light breeze ruffled their hair as a redbird trilled a melodic song. A pastoral scene, but Leia had concerns.

“But what?” asked Lando.

“What’s up with Han’s father? He seems a little distant.”

Lando watched two caw-caws fly from tree to tree, and stirred his drink with a swizzle stick. “He is. He and Han fell out when Han left home for the first time.” Leia stayed silent, allowing Lando to tell his story. “Han wanted to learn deep-space flying. He was chafing at being planet-bound."

Leia smiled. “That sounds like our Han.”

“Well, in order to learn, he joined the Imperial Fleet and applied to the Academy. He got in.”

Surprised, Leia said, “And Rolf was unhappy.”

“Very. He accused Han of running away from his responsibilities.” Lando suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

”Everyone here knows what happened. Don’t leave me in the dark.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Lando took a sip of lemonade. “The Empire really had their jackboots on Corellia. Rolf resented Han becoming an Imperial. Even when Han left the service, Rolf wasn’t pacified. And then Han became a smuggler, another mark against him.”

“What about his work with the Rebellion?”

“His mother and sister are proud. I don’t know what his father thinks.”

Leia frowned. “Does he disapprove of Luke?”

“Not as far as I know.”

Leia watched a fluffytail bound through the garden as she sipped her lemonade. 

“What’s on your mind, Leia?”

“Oh, just thinking.”

Lando smirked. “That could be dangerous.”

“Ha, ha.”

She continued her thinking while Lando thought: _The gods help Rolf Solon!_

& & & & & &

Leia joined Mikal in the vegetable garden later that day. The clang of hammer-on-anvil could be heard in the barn as Rolf worked.

“I’m just doing a little weeding,” Mikal said.

“I’d love to help.”

“Princesses weed?”

“I used to have a garden on Alderaan.”

Mikal smiled. “Good to hear.” He did not offer sympathies for Alderaan’s destruction. No doubt she heard it often enough.

They bent to their task in companionable silence for several minutes, then Leia said casually, “It’s about time Han and Luke made it official.”

“How long have they been lovesick pups?”

Leia laughed. “I think since they first met, though they didn’t realize it.”

“Ah, one of those deals.” The big redhead slapped his knee. “Han was always a sentimentalist.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. He’s just good at hiding it.”

Leia looked surprised. She tugged on a recalcitrant weed. “I guess you’re right. Han played the part of know-it-all smuggler when we first met, interested only in money. Yet even with a bounty on his head, he stuck around after his heroism during the Battle of Yavin IV.” 

“Was it an attraction to the Rebellion or Luke?”

Leia grinned. “At first, it was Luke, but he even became a General, he was so committed. I suppose he could have done it to gain Luke’s admiration, but there was a part of him that believed. I believe that.”

Mikal paused in his task. “Probably a good belief. Han always wanted me to tell him the old stories of adventure and heroes when he was a boy.”

“Did he lose that sense of adventure when he left to join the Imperial Fleet?”

“Maybe.” Mikal ran a large hand through his wild man of red hair. “Maybe he was just being practical.”

“How so?”

“He wanted to learn deep-space flying, and he saw the Academy as a way to do that.”

“But he wasn’t happy about it?”

“No, far from it.” Mikal sighed. “Han is connected to Corellia, like all of our people, but he’s also drawn to the stars, like some of our people. He’s an idealist but also practical. Sometimes the two don’t mix smoothly.”

Leia noted that the clanging in the barn had stopped. She said, “He was an invaluable member of the Rebellion. He was courageous, daring and an inspiration. He risked his life more than once to save Luke. He’s been a hero time after time.”

Mikal smiled. “Sounds like my nephew.”

“He’s made mistakes, but who hasn’t? And he’s one of the best pilots I’ve ever seen. Just don’t tell him I said that.”

Mikal grinned. “Oh, I know. Han is blessed with an abundance of self-confidence.”

Leia laughed. _“That’s_ an understatement.”

“Ah, yes.”

They went on to other topics and the clanging began again. Leia smiled to herself. It was up to Rolf now.

“Hey the bridegrooms are back!” someone from the camp yelled.

Leia began to hum as she battled another weed.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: The Wedding!!! :)


End file.
